These Walls
by RiddlesRightHand
Summary: Just a quick one shot from my sleep deprived brain. Updated: Added more dialogue and cleared up some misunderstandings with more plot. Thanks for the reviews who pointed out the flaws in the previous version.


A/N:While i don't mention any plot or characters from Harry Potter it did in fact inspire this fic... So i do not own any thing having to do with Harry Potter and do not intend any infringement on copyrights. With that said read review and enjoy what little i could get out of my mind and on to a word document. :)

These Walls

I stood still as a statue my mouth agape at my front door. The Daphne Greengrass stood in front of me looking at me with a cool expression and a questioning eyebrow raised at my shocked face.

I decide I was probably being quite rude now standing here gaping so i pulled my head out of my arse and steeped aside in order for her to step inside of my flat. I cleared my throat in an effort to question why she had shown up here unexpectedly. Daphne beat me to the question and answer just as she always did at everything involving me. "Harry I know your wondering why I showed up here after i told you I didn't want you but I've had a slight change of heart." Daphne said all of these with out showing any emotions on here face.I wondered if she was being sincere or not, I always seemed to have the same thought on her sincerity her presence.

I looked Daphne hard in the eye, "What changed your mind so suddenly? Last i checked i just wasn't good enough for you." I saw Daphne flinch at this but she seemed other wise unaffected by my statement. "I honestly think you just like me being your little boy toy Daphne. If your here for a quick shag just get it out of your system and leave!" I raised my voice a little hoping to get some type of emotional reaction from gave me an odd look before she stepped forward into my personal space. I wondered briefly if I should cover my self seeing as Daphne had been very cruel to the Potter Jewels in the past. I was quite surprised when her lips softly touched mine before leaving just as soon as they appeared. "I think I'll be staying here for a while actually if you don't mind? I'd rather more than a quick shag with you Harry." Daphne's cool exterior seemed to melt as she said this and i finally saw the sincerity i looked for in her but never found until now. I smiled brightly hoping that i wasn't dreaming and that Daphne really did want to be more that just whatever we were. With that thought Daphne is leading me to my room with a rather mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Lets see if i didn't damage you too bad over the years." Daphne said all of this with a smile on her face which seemed so odd yet fitting on her. I gave a slight chuckle and pulled her to my bed stripping us both of our clothes while doing so. I never thought i would get Daphne to let down her walls and strip her self of the armor she wore constantly around her emotions.

2 Hours Later

I watched as she stood slowly the sheets falling back to the spot she had just vacated. With her back to me her shoulders tense from the cool air hitting her nude body. She begins to turn left to right probably in search of her clothes. She seems shy now less commanding in such a vulnerable position as she aimlessly searches for her armor to protect herself again. I gasp in surprise as she quickly turns on her heel and is now facing me with fire in her eyes.

I lay back satisfied with the fire I put in her eyes by hiding her clothes while she slept. I won't let her put her amour back on now, not while I feel as I if can see into her very soul without it present. I hear her begin to move back towards the bed and back to me. When she reaches me she straddles my lap and smile down at me with a predatory smile. I smile back up at her teasingly while I caress the exposed flesh of her left thigh. I know that this will arouse her and temporarily distract her, at least I hope so. In one smooth motion I am on top of her with my forehead pressed to hers and my lips a mere inch away from her own. She growls back at me her breath flowing over my face as I smell the strawberries she ate earlier. As I look into her eyes again is see how vulnerable she is in this moment and I try to convey all of my feelings for her in my eyes as well. Daphne immediately respond with a passionate kiss and a whisper in to my ear of 'I love you'. I had successfully broken down the walls between us and around her, I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. That is until I woke up to a hastily written note with all of my fears for us written on it.

I guess I had been a fool. These walls would never be broken.


End file.
